Babysitting
by SorasKey
Summary: ..::She truly was her father's daughter::..::RokuNami::..


_**Baby**_**sitting**

---

"Hayner, come pick up your child. She keeps crying for you… Call me back when you get this." I looked at my phone with irritated breaths for a couple of seconds before gently touching the end button.

"Roxas, can you hold her for a sec? My arms are about to fall off." My gaze shot up to my beautiful fiancée, whom was swaying with a toddler on her hip in the middle of our living room.

"Uh, okay?" I stood up from my seat on the couch and carefully plucked the little girl from Naminé's arms and cradled her in mine. The moment she was transferred into my arms, her screaming increased to a deafening shriek to express her obvious dislike of me.

She truly was her father's daughter…

"Shh… go to sleep." I held her closer and bounced her a little in my arms as I paced back and forth bouncing. "Please? At least stop screaming like that. The neighbors will think we're killing people!"

I watched Naminé disappear down a hallway and I groaned as the small child increased her volume. She flailed about screaming irritably before Naminé returned with a plush dog. It was a dark olive green with a brown nose and eyes and even darker green spots. She came closer and handed the dog to the now sniffling girl in my arms.

I honestly felt like it was my fault. I should be better with kids, but I just... never had that gift.

For the first time all day, the baby girl smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen. She immediately snatched the dog from Naminé's grasp and hugged it closely to herself. It was adorable. Maybe Hayner did know what he was doing when he left the dog with us when he dropped her off.

It didn't take too long for her to fall asleep after that and I laid her down on the makeshift bed we prepared on the floor. Naminé covered her little body before collapsing on the couch next to me.

"Good job, Roxas." Her quiet voice was barely audible, but I still felt her cool breath on my neck as she whispered into my neck.

"For what? You were the one that did everything." I murmured into her hair. "I couldn't even get her to eat her cheerios for snack."

She responded by nuzzling her face into the crook of my neck and wrapping her arms around me tightly. Squeezing her back I couldn't help but think about how much I loved moments like this. I was very lucky to have someone as great as Naminé.

I let my eyes stray from Naminé to the sleeping girl on the floor. She looked a lot like her father. Her pale skin and facial structure seemed to be the only traces of Olette. She even had Hayner's freckled nose. Her hair was a dirty blonde and had natural waves to it along with Hayner's dark chocolate eyes. She was a very beautiful little girl.

I wonder if my future children will look like that. Of course she probably wouldn't have freckles, or dark eyes, but still. Though I really have nothing to worry about, any product of Naminé's will be amazing. But I can't get ahead of myself. The wedding was still a few months away. We had time to discuss children later. I didn't want to interrupt this quiet time I was having with her so—

"Wahhh!" I sharp cry filled my ears and I shot up, immediately scooping up our guest.

I slowly began cradling her and whispering 'you're okay's into her ears. Her arms and legs kicked and wriggled, but never let go of her dog. I was impressed. But what was wrong this time?

"What are you doing to my child?" I turned my head to see Hayner standing in the doorway with a stern expression on his face.

"It's not my fault! She just started crying!" I tried to explain as he rushed over and took her from me. She immediately quieted down and clung to her father's neck. Did she really miss him that much?

"Hi, Hayner. Don't worry she was like this all day. Roxas hasn't done anything wrong." Naminé appeared at my side smiling, "He's been amazing."

"Thanks, Naminé. I don't know what he'd do without you." He smirked, whilst stroking his daughter's hair lovingly.

"Geez, thanks. I can handle myself on my own you know." I pouted, causing a giggle from Naminé.

"Well you had better get her home. She barely even slept all day." I watched as Naminé retrieved the few things Hayner had left earlier and handed them to him.

"See ya guys!" Hayner shouted as he walked out the door.

The door shut, letting Naminé and I alone once more. "That was nice, wasn't it?" We returned to our seat on the couch.

"Yea… it was." My mind was still racing a million miles an hour. All this kid stuff had me worked up. "Naminé?"

"Yeah, Roxas?" Her light blue eyes connected with mine.

"Do you think I'll have that effect on our kids someday? Do you think they'll love me so much they won't be able to go a day without me?" I tended to worry about these things a lot. Even back when Olette was first pregnant, I'd get worried about me and Naminé's future together.

"Roxas." I hadn't realized my gaze had turned down before she called to me. I looked up once more. "If I were you, I wouldn't worry about it. You're going to be the best father I could ever ask for my children." She placed a hand on my shoulder. "I love you. And they will too." She came closer and I pulled her into a squeeze, placing a light kiss on her the top of her head.

What could I say? How could I not believe this amazing woman?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Hayner and Olette's pretty little girl.

* * *

So this little oneshot here was inspired by "Saving Gravity" by the amazing studios I am a part of called **Together With The Sundown Studios**. It's amazing, so check it out! Anyways, I wrote this here and thought to myself 'wow, this is a great oneshot to belong in the "Big Blue Eyes" universe'. And so it actually fits since Roxas is a worrier in said oneshot by myself. But I wasn't quite satisfied with what I had, so I handed it off to **startscribbling12** and **chibixbabe **(fellow studios members and friends) and they made it even better! And I'm grateful for the additions and proofreading. So this is considered a collaboration between us that I added on my account for convenience (check out "Big Blue Eyes"). So I hope you liked it :)

Also, the little girl was nameless for a reason. I couldn't think of one and you all know if you didn't like it, you'd change it in your mind anyway. So now it works for everyone.

* * *

_Please review. No flames please :)_


End file.
